Verde Navidad
by Juneau Minnet
Summary: Draco.Slytherins.alcohol.navidad.Ron...problemas...Un pequeño regalo para Dry por su cumpleaños...espero que le guste


_**Aquí una que no se cansa de decir por todo lo alto:**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DRY!!**_

_**Este es el pequeño y humilde fic con el que tu groupie se une a las festividades del natalicio de la chica de pelo violeta más adorable del planeta.**_

_**Sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo las situaciones locas...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Verde Navidad**_

Olía a navidad como no se tiene idea. Árboles de pino por doquier, guirnaldas con flores invernales. Olor a madera quemada en chimeneas. Olor de muérdago y potpurrí. Canela, chocolate y menta embotaban las narices de todos. Alegría, abrazos y buenos deseos.

En un dormitorio inundado en verde y frío, una pequeña platinada cabecita asomaba por entre las sábanas. La tenue luz apenas y atenuaba un poco el dolor de cabeza del que era presa. Murmurando rocambolescas injurias contra el whisky de fuego, se arrebujó más entre las sábanas y cobijas, pues el fuego había mermado en la noche y las habitaciones tendían a enfriarse rápidamente.

Su mente embotada apenas hacía conexión sináptica tratando de recordar qué día era y si, en función de ello, debía levantarse o podía quedarse en cama. Con una punzada nada agradable sobre su ojo izquierdo, recordó que era jueves y que fue una soberana estupidez haberse pasado de copas en miércoles. Pero¡qué carajo! Con todo el estúpido espíritu navideño de mierda lo estaban matando.

Odiaba los colores rojos combinados con su precioso verde. Odiaba que todo brillara tanto con tanta estúpida vela y hada. Odiaba que todo oliera tan asquerosamente dulzón. Odiaba que las chicas o los chicos se quedaran como imbéciles cada vez que estaban bajo un jodido muérdago.

Claro que la Navidad era una buena época…como buen hijo único, primogénito de una familia de sangre pura, los regalos llovían como copos de nieve. Y él ADORABA los regalos. No había nada mejor para él que volver a casa, a su cuarto, a su horario y rutina, cenar opíparamente la noche del 24, beber y hacer un brindis mientras veía a sus padres bailar lentamente al son de esas horribles baladas de Celestina Warbeck. Estar despierto hasta que el alcohol, la comida y el calor lo adormecían lo suficiente para quedar en el sillón y ahí, la mañana del 25, despertar rodeado de regalos sabiendo que probablemente sus padres estarían en la cama, sonriendo al oírlo rasgar el papel celofán y ahogando gritos de emoción.

Ya podían ir Potter y sus amigotes a decir que sus navidades eran sombrías. Pero que carajo. Él era un Malfoy. Si no lo reconocen a simple vista, no hay nada que demostrar.

Pero esa navidad no sería así. No ahora que su padre pugnaba por dominar su destino desde los recovecos de la cárcel de su estudio. No ahora que su madre rumiaba su suerte y se evadía del mundo. No ahora que se sentía tan desesperadamente solo…

Lanzando una última maldición a la almohada, se incorporó arrebolándose en su negra bata, iniciando el trayecto a la ducha y al despertar seguro. La boca conservaba el amargo sabor de los cigarrillos mentolados con los que había acompañado al whisky de fuego. Abriendo el grifo del agua caliente hasta que el baño se inundó de vaho se quitó la bata. Entrando a la ducha, abrió el grifo de agua fría para regularla.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás relajando los hombros. Quizá y debería empezar a vivir solo después de todo. Tomar su camino, tal como todos parecían ir haciendo. Tal como prácticamente todos los de su generación estaban haciendo. Pero con su madre danzando peligrosamente en el limítrofe de la lucidez, se le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que se planteaba iniciar su camino por separado.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la ducha. Se suponía que en estas épocas uno se aferraba a la familia más que nada. Pero de pronto verles desmoronarse lo hacía sentirse moribundo. Con una última sacudida de cabeza cerró los grifos. Con una toalla como única vestimenta se paró frente al lavabo para inspeccionar en el espejo su apariencia.

Definitivamente las mañanas de resaca le sentaban mal. Le hacían verse más pálido y enfermizo de lo que en verdad era y ese enrojecimiento en los ojos no le beneficiaba para nada. Ignorando la descarada mueca que su reflejo de daba, se despejó el rostro con agua fría.

Quizá debería salir a molestar a unos cuantos estudiantes antes de que se fueran de vacaciones, ya saben, para alegrarse el día. Asintiendo para sí mismo, Draco acordó que molestaría niñatos para amargarles un poco el camino a casa.

¡Ah, pero qué olvidadizo!

Si hacía más de cuatro años que había salido de Hogwarts. Cómo pasa el tiempo¿no? No hace menos de cuatro años él era un chiquillo asustadizo que apuntaba con su varita al mago más poderoso de su era, con la clara intención de asesinarlo, pero sin la determinación y el valor para ello. Ja. Sí, claro. Realmente, era un chiquillo estúpido. Se sentía tan al mando de la situación cuando en realidad, era sólo un estorbo y pretexto al plan maestro. Todo a favor del bien mayor.

Pero ya el tiempo había llovido sobre esos recuerdos, tiñéndolos de una brisa compasiva que hacía que sus noches en sobria vela no fuesen tan angustiantes.

Pero que demonios. Era 24 de diciembre. Un bello día para amanecer con resaca y terminar ahogándola en una fiesta pre-navideña. Tal vez y por eso el desayuno no le cayó tan mal cuando se sentó a la mesa con su madre. Tal vez y por eso no le pareció de tan mal gusto dejarla sola el día de Nochebuena para aceptar una invitación a reunirse de Theodore y otros Slytheris después de la cena navideña. Tal vez, y sólo por esta vez, su verde Navidad no se vería manchada de rojo inmundo.

…+Simply Green:…

¿Qué si le agradaba el verde¡Claro que no! Era un Gryffindor, por todos los magos. Además, sobra decir que odiaba ese color desde que descubrió que hacía que su cabello rojo se viera mal con su piel.

Pero ese no era el día para andar quejándose. Era 24 de diciembre, y había quedado con Harry, Ginny y Hermione para ir a divertirse un poco antes de las festividades familiares de Navidad. Eso sí que le gustaba. Su mejor amigo, su hermanita y su novia. Simplemente perfecto. Nada que nadie pudiese arruinar…

…+Simply Green:…

-Y dime, Draco¿qué ha sido de ti? –Theodore Nott esperaba pacientemente en la estancia de su departamento a que Zabbini y Parkinson aparecieran para irse los cuatro juntos a algún pub mágico. Malfoy ya se encontraba ahí, cómodamente parapetado en uno de los sofás mientras fumaba uno de sus adorados cigarrillos mentolados. Al verle exhalar el humo para tomar aire y responderle, Theodore no pudo dejar de notar que, a pesar de que Draco era relativamente joven, no por ello dejaba de parecer eternamente envejecido por la guerra.

-Pues… andando. Como todos. Como ninguno. –Draco dio otra calada a su cigarrillo –Joder Theo, pues qué más voy a hacer que tratar de limpiar mi nombre¿eh? –le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Theodore se mantuvo estático. Claro que sabía que todos los implicados de un modo directo o indirecto con el Señor Tenebroso estaban luchando a brazo partido para recuperar el prestigio perdido durante la guerra. Su padre recientemente había sucumbido en Azkaban. Los Malfoy se libraron de pura suerte y, para disgusto de Draco, a expensas de Harry Potter. A Parkinson sólo la acusaron de instigadora, pero salió libre bajo vigilancia temporal. Zabbini, gracias a sus contactos con los otros miembros del Club de las Eminencias había podido evadir cualquier implicación, pero eso no evitaba que un poco de polvo se hubiese posado sobre su nombre y el de su madre.

Sonriéndole condescendiente, Theodore se adelantó para finalmente tenderle la copa de vino blanco que había servido para él y su invitado. Ambos tomaron en silencio hasta que vieron las llamas chisporrotear. Saliendo de entre el fuego verde, Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson hicieron su aparición en la estancia. Draco y Theodore se levantaron de sus butacas para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Pansy, querida, tan guapa como siempre. –Draco, adulador, se acercó a abrazar a su única amiga. Ciertamente que hubo una época en que pensó sentir alguna especie de atracción especial por ella, pero aquello se le había pasado pronto, tal como a ella el encaprichamiento con el rubio. Ahora, a los 21, ambos habían aceptado que entre ellos sólo habría amistad y unos cuantos flirteos inocentes.

-Oh, Draco, calla o tendré que verme obligada a sacar a los chicos para violarte a mi antojo. –le respondió ella sonriendo de las palabras del joven Malfoy. Aún le agradaba pensar que, de cierto modo, para él, ella era la mejor opción después de todo.

-No deberías incitarla esta noche, Draco, podría frustrar cualquier avance de fémina ajena al grupo –acotó Blaise mientras reía de la dinámica entre ellos. Pansy le sacó la lengua y Draco no pudo menos que reír.

Ahora sí, finalmente, parecía que, después de cuatro años, ellos podrían salir juntos, a la calle, sin que por ello todo mundo afirmara que eran alguna especie de comitiva asesina. ¿Había valido la pena? Tal vez. Quien sabe. No habían crecido indemnes. No habían librado esos años a base de salud, bondad y prudencia. Ellos habían sido educados para salir impunes sin importar a quién se llevasen por delante.

...+Simply Green:…

Las noches en "El Dragón Hastiado" solían ser tranquilas, aptas para reuniones y tertulias. Era un local cómodo, acogedor, en donde la interacción era tranquila y nadie se metía con nadie. El sitio perfecto para un reencuentro navideño, según las palabras de Blaise Zabbini.

A Draco le encantó el lugar. Simplemente, sólo en el Dragón Hastiado era posible cambiar el decorado a voluntad de los parroquianos. Por algo era un pub neutro mágico. Ahí dentro, nadie podía ofender o atacar a alguien sin razón… aunque claro, las únicas razones para que algunos pelearan eran las prolíficas pintas de whisky de fuego que servía el barman.

Tomaron una mesa relativamente apartada de la puerta pero cercana a la barra, para no tener que estar a la vista de cualquiera ni para andar a cada rato por bebidas.

-¿Qué te traigo Pansy? –preguntó Theodore mientras se levantaba para ir a la barra.

-Supongo que empezaré con unas medias de seda –dijo ella con voz baja y sensual.

-Para acabar sin ellas –acotó Draco recostándose en la silla al lado de la mujer de cabello negro. Blaise se soltó riendo abiertamente ante el bufido alterado de Pansy, mientras Theodore ahogaba la risa que pugnaba por salir con el dorso de su diestra.

-Para que sepas, Draco Malfoy, las medias de seda dejaron de ser un complemento femenino desde finales de los años cuarenta. Así que no empieces con tus barrabasadas. –le explicó Pansy tal y como lo haría con un niño. Draco simplemente sonrió y sacó la cigarrera de la capa.

-¿Sigues fumando esa mierda? –le preguntó Blaise mientras fruncía la nariz.

-Al menos no es mierda de camello, como tus puros –le respondió él mientras encendía el largo cigarrillo mentolado. Había dado en el clavo, a Blaise le disgustaba enormemente el acre olor de los pitillos de Draco, pero en cambio, importaba enormes cajas repletas de puros y habanos de cada rincón del mundo tabacalero.

-Ya, ya. Punto muerto para ustedes. Finalmente¿qué se toman? –interrumpió Theodore cortando por lo sano las clásicas discusiones entre ellos cuatro. Luego de oír las peticiones, se alejó de la mesa para ir por el whisky de Blaise, las medias de Pansy y el vodka de Draco.

-Ya casi es navidad¿no? –dijo de pronto Pansy en medio de la silenciosa bebedera de Slytherins. Sus otros tres compañeros de mesa asintieron silenciosos –Pues propongo un brindis. Porque ya es hora de que celebremos.

-¿Celebrar exactamente qué? –preguntó Blaise mientras paseaba su índice por el borde del grueso vaso con whisky –Estamos prácticamente acabados a los veintiuno, por si no te has dado cuenta –replicó acremente.

-En cualquier otra época de mi vida te hubiese partido la boca a golpes por decir eso, Blaise, pero ahora concuerdo contigo –apoyó Draco mientras posaba fuertemente el vaso en la mesa, produciendo un ruido sordo al chocar cristal contra madera -¿Brindamos por ser perdedores?

-¡No seas fatalista Draco Malfoy! – le reprendió Pansy –Es momento para celebrar que somos jóvenes, tenemos veintiún años y resurgiremos de nuestras cenizas para comernos al mundo –exclamó exaltada, un poco por la bebida, otro poco por el cansancio de que siempre la pusieran como segundona de alguien más.

Ciertamente, al menos ella ya estaba harta. Tal vez no había sido una estudiante brillante en su época de Hogwarts, pero al menos podía jurar que sus TIMOS y sus ÉXTASIS superaban por demasía a cualquier hijo de muggles o mestizo que le pusieran por jefe en la oficina del Ministerio donde trabajaba. Y todo por: 1) Haber egresado de Slytherin y 2) por haber delatado a Harry Potter.

Tal vez esa era la clase de justicia que debían obtener las personas como ella. Tal vez el mundo mágico, en su enfermizo afán por equilibrar las cosas estaba actuando de modo que pudiese impedir la reintegración adecuada de los que antes fueron llamados "privilegiados"… pero el punto era que ella se estaba cansando del "Nuevo Orden", y ya se le antojaba, de un modo u otro, cambiarlo al menos para ella.

-He decidido renunciar a mi empleo –anunció sin más la mujer. La cerveza irlandesa que se estaba tomando Theodore le escurrió por la barbilla.

-¡¿Estás loca! Dónde carajo crees encontrar otro empleo¿eh? Somos ex Slytherins, y en tu historial tienes los cargos por vigilancia temporal. ¿Crees que encontrarás otro empleo enseguida?

-No lo sé. Pero estoy cansada de ser la segundona de Abbot. ¡Por Merlín! Si era la Hufflepuff más patosa de nuestra generación. –exclamó exaltada.

-Si estás interesada, puedes ser asesora jurídica de los abogados de mi padre. No creo que le importe mucho pagar un sueldo más –ofreció Draco distraídamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Pansy impresionada. Tanto Blaise como Theodore estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de Draco. Ambos conocían el terrible humor negro que se cargaba el rubio, que aumentaba proporcionalmente con la cantidad de alcohol y nicotina que el hombre tuviera en la sangre.

-Desde luego. En víspera de Navidad no se bromea –afirmó con convicción Draco. Ni siquiera se ofendió un poco de que sus amigos demostraran que creían que estaba jugando. Realmente no podía evitarlo. Pero por ellos, por los que lo habían buscado, por los que habían pasado casi sus mismas penurias, por ellos, por los que no lo abandonaron así como él no los abandonó, estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado la indolencia y el sarcasmo.

-Muchas gracias –le respondió Pansy asiendo su mano sobre la mesa y dándole un cálido apretón. Ella sabía que había pocas ocasiones en que Draco dejaba de lado la terrible indiferencia en la que había caído para hacer algo por otros. Solo lo hacía por quien consideraba que valía la pena. Y saber que para él, ella lo valía, había hecho crecer el cariño que sentía por él.

-Bueno, asunto Parkinson resuelto, eso sí merece un brindis –dijo Theodore mientras pedía a uno de los meseros del pub que les trajera una botella de champán arcoíris. Sirviendo la multicolorida e iridiscente bebida en cuatro copas flauta, se las hizo llegar a sus amigos.

-Por mi nuevo trabajo –dijo Pansy alzando su copa con una sonrisa optimista.

-Por mis amigos –dijo Theodore alzándola a su vez y acercándola a la copa de Pansy.

-Por la nueva vida –acompañó Blaise al centro.

-Porque hoy será una verde navidad –finalizó Draco mientras alzaba su copa y sacaba su varita -¡Y que el ambiente lo demuestre, carajo! –con una floritura, cambió el color de toda la decoración del pub a verde: verdes mesas, verdes botellas, verdes esferas, verde aquí, verde allá, verde el mandil del barman.

­…+Simply Green:…

-¡¿Qué coño ! – exclamó Ron cuando vio que su hermoso recoveco rojo donde celebraba con Harry, Hermione y Ginny se tornaba verde esmeralda.

-Seguro hay algún irlandés por ahí, hermanito, ahorita lo cambiamos –dijo apaciguadora Ginny, no quería que por nada del mundo el brandy que había estado tomando su hermano le calentara la cabeza y echara a perder su velada.

-A mi me huele más a Slytherin –respondió Ron volteando la cabeza en búsqueda de alguien que encajara con su descripción de Sly.

-No es nada, Ron, deja lo cambio –Hermione, tranquila, sacó su varita y trató de cambiar el color a rojo. No pudo.

-Que extraño Hermione. El sitio puede ser redecorado a voluntad, pero ahora no quiere… -observó intrigado Harry al ver que Hermione intentaba una y otra vez cambiar el color del decorado.

-Voy a hablar con el barman, seguro él puede cambiarlo –dijo Ron mientras se levantaba parsimoniosamente de la mesa. No quería trastabillar por nada del mundo y menos frente a su flamante novia y un montón de parroquianos que no paraban de observar la mesa donde tranquilamente bebía el "Héroe del Mundo Mágico", alias Harry Potter.

-Voy contigo Ron –completó Harry mientras con una mano indicaba a las chicas que se quedaran en la mesa. Ya varias personas habían empezado a voltear sus cabezas en dirección a ambos y no quería que de pronto los cuatro fueran foco de atención de alguien indeseable. Por lo menos no esa noche.

-No es necesario, Harry, yo puedo solo –remarcó el pelirrojo con terquedad. Esa clásica terquedad que solo se adquiere cuando el nivel de alcohol en la sangre consigue ponerte las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pero quiero ir –respondió Harry saliéndose por la tangente. Sabía que de nada serviría que se pusiera al tú por tú con su amigo esa noche. En la cual, por cierto ya se estaba planeando seriamente pararle los vasos.

-Anda pues, acompáñame –y así ambos anduvieron hasta la barra – ¿Sabe usted por qué no podemos cambiar la decoración? –preguntó Ron en cuanto llegaron frete al barman.

-Ni idea señor, pero ha de ser un efecto semi permanente, lo más probable es que se quite para mañana –dijo el hombre sin prestar demasiada atención al pelirrojo y respondiendo lo que cualquiera contestaría al parroquiano común, indiferente al hecho que detrás de Ron se encontraba Harry Potter.

-Pero yo no puedo esperar a mañana para que vuelva a ser rojo –le recriminó Ron con la voz un poco alzada – ¡Tengo un anillo que entregar hoy! –exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que los agudos oídos de cierto rubio se pusieran alertas.

…:Simply Green+…

-¿Es mi imaginación o huele a Comadreja por aquí? –preguntó más por llamar la atención de sus compañeros de juerga que por realmente querer una confirmación de su idea. Veloces, los otros tres Slytherins alzaron las vistas por sobre sus cabezas para buscar una mata de pelo rojo que diera por sentado que al menos un Weasley andaba por ahí.

-Allá, por la barra. –exclamó Blaise con su voz profunda –Viene con San Potter.

-Eso ha de significar que la Weaselette y la Sangre Sucia también andan por aquí –especuló Pansy mientras se acariciaba la mejilla con una uña.

-¿No creen que ese espantoso cabello rojo combina horrible con nuestra hermosa decoración? –preguntó Draco con malicia. Los otros tres asintieron, deseosos de saber qué es lo que planeaba hacer el blondo. Sonriendo perversamente, le apuntó con la varita y dio una pequeña sacudida. Los tres pares de ojos voltearon hacia la cabeza de Ron, que de ser un rojo encendido se había tornado en un brillante verde esmeralda.

Lo mismo hicieron los verdes ojos de Harry y el resto de los parroquianos.

-¡Qué carajo…! –exclamó Ron al verse reflejado en el espejo a espaldas del barman. Furibundo, buscó con la mirada a los dueños de las risas más sonoras en el pub. Los encontró. Ahí, en una esquina a dos mesas de la barra, una cuádrupla de Slytherins reían a carcajada limpia mientras que la varita de Draco no dejaba de lanzar chispas verdes producto de su algarabía. Con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados, se dirigió hacia allá.

Harry le siguió.

Hermione y Ginny, quienes alcanzaron a ver el espectáculo montado por la cabellera de Ron, fueron también a su encuentro.

-¡¿Qué coño crees que significa esto Malfoy! –le gritó a Draco el ahora chico de cabello verde mientras se señalaba con ademanes exagerados la cabeza.

-Que, definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas el verde te sienta fatal Weasel –respondió aquél mientras le ignoraba magistralmente al posar sus ojos en sus uñas –Aunque… no puedes negar que ahora no desentonas en absoluto con la decoración –Draco volvió la vista a su creación, encontrándose con un rostro rojo enmarcado por una larga cabellera verde. No pudo menos que sonreír, permitiendo a sus acompañantes continuar la burla.

-¿Tu hechizaste el sitio de verde? –acusó Harry anteponiéndose a los blancos nudillos de Ronald.

-¿Para qué negarlo si tarde o temprano acabarás llevándome ante alguna autoridad por eso, oh gran ídolo justiciero? –le respondió Malfoy mientras parodiaba una de las serviles inclinaciones de cabeza que tantas veces había visto a los elfos hacer. Una nueva oleada de risas se dejó oír en el pub.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de payasadas de una buena vez, Malfoy? –increpó Hermione con hastío –Ya, supera la etapa escolar, crío de papá –le espetó despectiva.

-¿Y por qué no dejas de meterte tú en donde no te llaman, eh, "hija de muggles" –contraatacó Pansy poniendo especial desprecio en las últimas palabras. Desde que se había implantado el Nuevo Orden en el Mundo Mágico, las leyes estipulaban que ninguna persona podía ser designada con el calificativo de "sangre sucia" o "mestizo".

-Cierra tu horrible boca, nariz de terrier –replicó Ginny defendiendo a su amiga. Ahora sí que los ánimos estaban caldeados.

-O se encuentran otro modo de arreglar las cosas o me veré en la necesidad de echar a los ocho a la calle –amenazó el barman cuando los cuatro Gryffindors alzaron las varitas en réplica a la guardia en que se pusieron los cuatro Slytherins.

-¿Te crees muy atractivo, no Malfoy? –susurró Ron con malicia. Una idea bastante divertida de cómo vengarse del chico rubio se había ido formando en su mente. Un muy buen truco, producto de las maquinaciones navideñas de Fred y George (bueno, fue creado cuando Fred aún vivía).

-Pues no es que me crea, Weasley. Es que lo soy –confirmó autosuficiente el rubio mientras le sonreía a unas jóvenes brujas que cuchicheaban en la barra y le lanzaban sonrisitas.

-¿Has besado ya a alguien bajo el muérdago? –continuó preguntando Ron dando vueltas y haciéndole la pelota al rubio. Draco no sabía a qué se debían las preguntas del pelirrojo, por lo que, aparte de seguirle el juego, trataba de mantenerse lo más alerta posible.

-¿Estás de broma, Weasley? –le preguntó burlándose mientras posaba una mano en su mentón – Las chicas A-D-O-R-A-N ser besadas por mí bajo el muérdago.

-Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en andar con uno sobre la cabeza…- exclamó Ron mientras con un rápido movimiento de varita, encantaba a un ramillete de muérdago con presencia permanente sobre la cabeza de Malfoy –¡Ahora veamos si el verde combina bien con tu rubio oxigenado!

Draco hizo todo lo posible por esquivar el encantamiento de Ron, pero si algún efecto tenían las resacas en él, era que volvían más lentos sus reflejos. Al momento de haberse encantado el muérdago sobre su cabeza, sólo sintió una ligera succión en su coronilla.

-Anda, Weasel¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –le retó Draco mientras se reía.

-Draco¿te sientes bien? –Pansy se acercó a su amigo para cerciorarse que el muérdago pegado a él era lo único que le había tocado. Pero intempestivamente, se sintió irremisiblemente atraída a los labios del rubio. Impulsivamente, se impulsó hacia adelante y le plantó un sonoro beso en la boca a Draco.

Todos los presentes, a excepción clara de Ron que reía estrepitosamente, abrieron las bocas en mudo asombro. Consecuentemente, los Gryffindors empezaron a carcajearse al ver que Pansy se separaba completamente enrojecida de la boca de Malfoy.

-He ahí el encanto de mis truquitos, Oxigenado. –se burló ufanamente el pelirrojo –De ahora en…veamos… Dí un número, Hermione –indicó Ron mientras se daba aires de reflexionar, la chica, que no sabía a qué iba eso, dijo instintivamente:

-Nueve.

-Perfecto… de ahora a nueve horas toda aquella persona que se te acerque a menos de una pulgada se verá inevitablemente atraída a besarte. –contestó con suficiencia Ron .

-¿Cualquiera Weasley? –preguntó con malicia Malfoy dando un paso adelante del corro de Slytherins ligeramente sonrojados.

-C-U-A-L-Q-U-I-E-R-A –repitió el pelirrojo lentamente.

-Entonces…

Draco se acercó con rapidez a Hermione, tomándola de un brazo para impedirle el escape. Con decisión, la fue acercando a su cuerpo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. La castaña poco a poco fue sintiéndose presa de un sentimiento extraño. Era algo más que la atracción que mencionó Ronald. Fue más, porque descubrió que el cabello de Draco era más claro en las puntas. Fue más porque por fin asentó que sus pestañas eran ligeramente más oscuras que sus cejas. Fue más porque pudo notar el calor que el provocaba el tenerlo cerca. Fue más, porque aparte de desear comerle la boca con locura, también sentía que la piel se le erizaba y que era ella quien estaba a la expectativa del beso, no él.

Como en cámara lenta, fue notando que el rostro del rubio se iba acercando más. Sintió su aliento con ligero toque alcohólico y tufo a cigarro de menta en la cara. Se cansó de la lentitud con la que marchaba todo, y jalando a Draco por el frente de la túnica, se le pegó a la boca como sanguijuela a la herida sangrante.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Una eternidad.

-¡HERMIONE! –el grito dolido y celoso de Ron la hizo separarse del rubio, notando que hacía tiempo que él ya no la sostenía prisionera de su puño. Sonrojada, bajó la vista para evitar las miradas de todos en el pub.

Pero en un sitio así, las cosas no pueden darse el lujo de captar la atención de las personas por más de cinco minutos. Y así fue. Así como instantánea había sido la atención puesta a la pequeña disputa, así de instantáneamente se volvió a la indiferencia para con ellos.

-Vaya, vaya… apuesto a que a Granger le gusta más el verde para navidad… -dijo mientras sonreía como simplemente podía hacerlo alguien que sabía que la partida que parecía perdida, al final de cuentas había sido provechosa. Hábilmente, había conseguido que la jugada que le había humillado terminara provocando el arrepentimiento del pelirrojo. Por fin aprendería que de árbol caído no se hacía leña.

-¡Eres un cabrón gilipollas Malfoy! –gritó Ron completamente rojo de furia (a excepción de su cabello, claro) mientras era asido con fuerza por Harry, Ginny y Hermione para que no acabara cometiendo el asesinato que le faltaba para pisar Azkaban. Draco, con parsimonia, tomó su capa, dejó unos galeones en la mesa y echó a andar hacia la puerta seguido de Pansy, Theodore y Blaise. Pero, a medio camino, volvió el rostro y le alcanzó a decir a Ron antes de partir:

-Solo con los hombres, Weasley, sólo con los hombres… -señalando su muérdago sobre la cabeza, sonrió a Hermione. Al verla enrojecer nuevamente, le guiñó un ojo para poder partir en paz.

Ciertamente, para él, las navidades habían resultado deliciosamente verdes.

Hermione, viéndole partir después de soltar a Ron, hizo oídos sordos al despotrique de su novio contra Malfoy para ponerse a pensar, si, después de todo, el verde no era un color más bonito y adecuado para la Navidad…

_**…+Fin:…**_

**__**

**_C´est tout!!_**

**_Algo que intenté que saliera para el pedido navideño de Dry, pero que por diversos motivos no pudo ser entregado hasta ayer, para que fuera de lo primero que viera en la mañana )_**

**_Nuevamente...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!_**

**_Sobra decir que Dry se encontró con Draco a la salida del pub y que gracias al maravilloso hechizo de Ronniekins no se le volvió a despegar en el resto de la noche. El Draco sexy con muérdago es para vos D_**

_Wiii!!_


End file.
